The Beginning
by josiemausconn
Summary: Sequel to "Light at the End of the Tunnel." Doesn't necessarily have to be read first, but it helps. After Jenny was rescued, she and Gibbs were reunited, and this is The Beginning. Please read and review! TBC
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost six weeks since NCIS had gotten their favorite director back. And six weeks since Gibbs had gotten the woman back in his life that he hadn't seen since Paris, but had always loved. Always.

"DiNozzo, where's Gibbs?" asked Jenny Shepard, descending the steps into the bullpen. DiNozzo shrugged his shoulders.

"Not here at the moment Madam Director, um, Jenny, but I would be happy to help you with anything you need, as Senior Field Agent," said DiNozzo, a little too eagerly, his eyes sweeping down her body, paying close attention to the low-cut blouse she was wearing.

"Careful DiNozzo," smiled Jenny. "I'm taken." Ziva laughed from across the room. Jenny pulled her cell phone out of her pants pocket. It was Friday, and she had taken advantage of the day come to the office dressed semi-casual. She pressed down the number 1 speed dial, which happened to be none other than Leroy Jethro Gibbs. When she heard him picking up, she walked away from the younger agents.

"Hey," she said with a grin.

"Hey back," Gibbs replied, obviously smiling. The two always played their games, flirting like teenagers.

"You're gone again Jethro," said Jenny, snapped out of 'lover' mode and into her boss persona.

"We don't have a case." Gibbs answered. "What are you going to do, fire me? That would mean no more—"

"We don't need to bring that up now Jethro," said Jenny, laughing. "But really, where have you gone the past couple days? Jethro, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Jen, it'll all be worth it. I have a surprise for you." Gibbs said seriously.

"Oh?" Jenny said, raising her eyebrows.

"Not what you're thinking…" Gibbs hinted. "Something even better."

"I highly doubt that…"

"Just meet me at my house, tonight." Gibbs said.

"Was planning on it anyway," Jenny said. "But what am I supposed to tell your team?" She heard a click, indicated that he had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny Shepard stepped out of her car in front of Gibbs' house. She had told her security detail not to follow, that this was private. She was secretly wondering what the surprise was, but assumed Gibbs would tell her soon enough. She stepped up to his door, her high heels clicking on the pavement, and knocked. No answer. So she tried the doorknob. The door was unlocked.

"I knew it couldn't stay locked long," Jenny said to herself. "Jethro?" she called into the seemingly empty house. Jenny heard footsteps ascending the steps from the basement, and it was confirmed when Gibbs stepped out of the basement.

"Hey," she said. "Long time no see." It had been. Jenny was staying at a hotel until she could find a house, and Gibbs hadn't come to visit her for weeks. Gibbs placed a quick kiss on her lips, and Jenny fought for more, but he declined her.

"Turn around," he said.

"What?"

"Just do it." Jenny turned around slowly so her back was facing Gibbs. She felt cloth being wrapped around her head, obscuring her vision.

"Jethro, is this necessary?" she asked, rightly assuming that it was for the surprise.

"Mmhmm," he said, after tightly tying the blindfold. He began to slowly kiss her neck. She leaned into his touch, into any physical contact after her traumatic experience. Then Gibbs led Jenny outside, and into the passenger seat of his car. She heard the engine start.

"Jethro, I don't think I want to experience your driving blindfolded!" she said with a shriek as Gibbs sharply turned a corner. She heard Gibbs lightly chuckle, which made her smile. After a short drive, the car came to a stop, and Gibbs helped Jenny out of the car. He helped her up a short staircase, and into a structure. He reached around her head, taking care to brush his fingers lightly across her face, and untied the blindfold. It dropped off her face, and she looked around. Gibbs had brought her to a non-finished house. The wooden walls and insulation were visible, as were the beginnings of an upstairs. Jenny spun around, taking in the view.

"Jethro…"

"It's ours Jen." Gibbs said. Jenny looked at him in awe, and placed her arms around his neck. She kissed him, more passionately than before. And once they had broken apart, Gibbs slipped out of her grasp, and onto one knee. He pulled a small box out of his coat pocket, as Jenny covered her mouth with her hands in surprise.

"Jennifer Shepard, will you marry me?" he asked. Jenny pulled him off his feet and into an overwhelming kiss. When they broke apart again, Gibbs smiled.

"I'm taking that as a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Of course her answer was yes. Jenny couldn't wait to spend the rest of her life with the man she had loved and lost. The couple immediately started planning their wedding, as they had been waiting almost 11 years! The wedding was set for two weeks from then. And of course, there came a time when Gibbs' team had to find out. So one day, Jenny and Gibbs decided to brave it, and stepped out of the elevator holding hands. They felt DiNozzo, Ziva, and McGee's eyes on them as they walked up the steps to Jenny's office, not losing their touch. The team knew that they had definite romantic interest in each other since the accident; they had just never shown it in public.

"Did anyone else just see that?" DiNozzo asked, bewildered. McGee nodded, his jaw hanging open. DiNozzo quickly stood up and began to walk up the stairs himself.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Ziva asked, hurrying to catch up with him. McGee, not wanting to be left out, followed close behind.

"I want to find out what's up," DiNozzo said simply, and opened the door to Jenny's office, to find Cynthia. DiNozzo put a finger to his lips, but she broke the silence.

"Guys, if you want to know what's up, I'll tell you!" Cynthia said, smiling. DiNozzo stared at her.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I've just been sitting here the last couple weeks? I've heard every one of their conversations." DiNozzo motioned for Cynthia to follow them out in the hallway.

"Speak," he said, leaning in eagerly.

"The Director and Agent Gibbs are engaged," Cynthia said. DiNozzo's mouth fell to the floor.

"They've been talking about the best way to tell you all week," Cynthia smiles.

"Does the Director know that you know?" asked Ziva. Cynthia shrugged.

"She trusts me anyways," she said. DiNozzo was still in awe that his fearless leader and the boss lady were going to get married. Just then, Jenny and Gibbs stepped out of her office, Gibbs' hand on the small of Jenny's back.

"Oh, we were just going to find you guys." Jenny said. "We have something to tell you." DiNozzo obviously noticed how they used the word 'we.'

"We know. You're engaged!" DiNozzo said without thinking.

"Congratulations!" Ziva said, to back him up. Jenny and Gibbs looked surprised.

"How do you—" Jenny then changed her attention to Cynthia. Cynthia just smiled.

"That was easier than I thought," Gibbs muttered, and Jenny smiled sweetly at him. The four agents and the Director walked downstairs, still talking. Once they reached the bottom, Gibbs pulled DiNozzo aside.

"As my senior field agent, I was wondering if you wanted to be my best man," Gibbs said. DiNozzo's eyes widened.

"Seriously boss?"

"Yeah DiNozzo."

"Are you sure me? Why not Ducky?" DiNozzo asked. Gibbs headslapped him.

"Don't underestimate yourself Tony."

"Thank you boss, I would be honored." DiNozzo said with a smile, feeling more and more like a son to Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

**A/N: Who should Jenny's Maid of Honor be? Or shouldn't she have one? And what should happen next, the wedding? This is really fun to write, but hard at times. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Any ideas help!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ziva…" DiNozzo said, deep in thought at his desk one day.

"Hmm?" Ziva said, finishing some paperwork.

"Do you think Gibbs wants a bachelor party?" DiNozzo asked seriously. Ziva looked at him.

"That is a good question. Why don't you ask him?" wondered Ziva.

"Because I'm afraid that he's going to think the answer is obvious, and I just haven't thought that hard." DiNozzo said. Ziva smiled sympathetically.

"Tony, Gibbs chose you as his best man because he trusts you. He trusts what you do, and therefore, the decision is up to you." Ziva said. DiNozzo shrugged.

"Gibbs doesn't seem like the kind of guy to want an all-out bachelor party, if you know what I mean…" DiNozzo mused. Ziva nodded.

"Then just celebrate the engagement, just the two of you."

DiNozzo was sitting anxiously at his favorite bar, scotch on the rocks in his hand. He was waiting for Gibbs and wondering if he made the right call. Suddenly, Gibbs slides in the seat next to DiNozzo, startling him.

"Oh hi boss," said DiNozzo quickly. Gibbs called over a bartender and ordered a glass of bourbon.

"Jethro," Gibbs said.

"What?"

"I'm not your boss right now." Gibbs said.

"Alright…Jethro…I just want to say, congratulations on the engagement," muttered DiNozzo. He really didn't know where this was going. Gibbs nodded, the faintest of smiles on his face. The bartender slid the glass of bourbon down the counter to Gibbs, and he took a hearty sip.

"I'm glad Jenny's back, and I'm glad that she's yours," said DiNozzo, wondering if he was digging himself a bigger hole. "Not that, I would go after her. She's a redhead though, and quite beautiful. She's a keeper…Jethro."

"I know," said Gibbs simply.

"Right…" DiNozzo said. He decided it was time and ordered another round of drinks. "You guys know what you want yet? I mean, family wise…"

"She is the director of an armed federal agency, and I am the leading agent of a field team. Our lives are dangerous, and we wouldn't want to risk the life of any kid we have." Gibbs said. "And, NCIS is our family. I know Jen would agree with that. We treat you how we do because we care about you."

"And I know that Ziva, McGee and I feel the same way too. We wouldn't want anything getting in the way of our relationship." DiNozzo said. "Uhh, Jethro…"

"Yeah…?"

"Do you mind if I ask if Rule 12 was made because of Jenny?" DiNozzo said. This time he knew he was fishing, but he really wanted to know.

"We both made choices we regret in our lives, Tony. We are just so lucky to get not only a second chance, but a third chance." Gibbs said.

"So, if you guys have taken that third chance, is Rule 12 still into play?"

"Rule 12," Gibbs said. "Never date a lumberjack."

**A/N: Thank you too NCISVU for the bachelor party idea! **


	5. Chapter 5

Jenny had taken it upon herself to select a maid of honor for the wedding. It was a hard choice, since she had so many capable females in her life. But she believed she had made the right choice. Ziva David and Jenny Shepard go back, they were already friends and partners long ago, and that is why she chose Ziva as her maid of honor, making Cynthia and Abby bridesmaids. What really struck Jenny hard was the fact that her sister, Heather, was not able to be her maid of honor, nor was her father able to walk her down the aisle. But it was the NCIS family that counted now, and she was glad to share her special day with them. It truly would have been fun though, if she and Heather had felt childish enough, to play a few tricks on Jethro before the wedding, involving perhaps trading places. As identical twins, it would have worked perfectly.

"It looks beautiful," Jenny said, looking at Ziva in her light green maid of honor's dress. The color looked just perfect on her olive skin. Ziva spun once more and silently agreed with her.

"Now we get to see yours Jenny!" Ziva said, quickly stepping back in the fitting room. Jenny sighed, and reluctantly stepped into a room of her own. Ziva got back into her regular clothes and waited for Jenny to come out. When she did, it was worth the wait. The dress was a cream color and swept the floor. The neck was lined in pearls and the billowing sleeves reached her elbows. Ziva sucked in a breath and stared. It was truly breathtaking.

"Jen, Il es parfait. Je ne peux pas attendre port te voir Gibbs." Ziva said. Jenny smiled. Neither could she.

Jenny was waiting for the moment. She was at the end of the aisle leading to the altar. She and Gibbs were having and outdoor wedding, in the NCIS yard area actually. Everything looked perfect, and it was decorating with green and white flowers. She could see Gibbs at the front of the area, with the preacher, surrounded by Ziva, Abby, and Cynthia on one side, and DiNozzo on his other side. Gibbs' outfit matched Jenny's, in a tuxedo and cream shirt. The only thing she was waiting for was for Ducky to take her arm. And when he did, she was ready.

"Jenny," he said, wrapping his arm through the crook of her elbow. "The best of luck to both of you."

"Thank you Ducky," she breathed, kissing him on the cheek, and they began to walk. Jenny saw Gibbs checking her out as she walked down the aisle and almost laughed aloud at the inappropriate time he at chosen. But when she got to him, he hugged her whispered in her ear;

"You look gorgeous." Jenny grinned and returned the compliment, while the preacher started talking. Neither one paid much attention to what he was saying, knowing somewhere, someone was recording. I mean, why not? It's the director of NCIS. The couple was too busy simply looking at each other to care about anything else in the world. But when it was time, they were prepared.

""Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take Jennifer Shepard, to be your lawful, wedded wife?" The preacher asked. Jenny smiled at him.

"I do." Gibbs said.

"And do you, Jennifer Shepard, take Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be your lawful wedded husband."  
"I do!" I said.

"And by the law and the church, I now pronounce you husband and wife." The preacher looked at Gibbs and he grabbed Jenny's hand. "You may kiss the bride."

_*Jen, Il es parfait. Je ne peux pas attendre port te voir Gibbs.*__**Jen, it is perfect. I can't wait for Gibbs to see it.**_

**A/N: Roughly translated, used Google translate. And the honeymoon is next!**


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was at my grandparents house all weekend, reading. I started a GREAT new book series….but anyways here is the chapter!**

Jenny and Gibbs were just saying their last farewells to the people of NCIS. The newly-weds were going on their honeymoon in Paris for a week. The trip was going to be very sentimental for the couple, as their first and seemingly last romance was in Paris. But, they had the blessing to be given a third chance.

"Jethro, this is wonderful!" Jenny said, walking into the Parisian hotel that was her home for the next week. Gibbs smiled, because he knew she would love it. The two were hand in hand as they walked up to the receptionist's desk.

"Gibbs," Gibbs said, and the lady scrolled through her computer to find his name. She spoke French, and luckily both spoke the language. They received their room key and walked up the sparkling staircase, underneath the crystalline ceiling. Jenny smirked at her husband.

"This is brighter than the NCIS skylight," she joked. He rolled his eyes playfully and squeezed her hand tighter. Once Jenny and Gibbs got to their room, Jenny stuck the card into the slot on the door which unlocked it, and they walked in. The couples dumped their luggage on the ground unceremoniously and immediately afterwards, Gibbs swooped down to place his lips upon Jenny's. She returned the kiss happily, almost a little too happily, and Gibbs broke apart to say:

"We have a dinner reservation at seven, and we have to be ready by then."

Jenny stepped out of the bathroom at quarter after six, looking simply stunning. Gibbs was speechless. It was a one shoulder black number, which hugged her hips and showed off her curves in just the right places. There was beadwork down the left side, and the coloring in the dress made it look like her skin was glowing. Gibbs' jaw hung slightly open, and Jenny smirked at him. She walked over and placed her arms around his neck and kissed him. He was simply in a black and white suit, but still looked handsome in Jenny's opinion.

"Let's get going," she said, and he took her hand and escorted her out of the hotel. They took a taxi to the Eiffel Tower, at which they got off and headed towards the elevator. Gibbs wanted to take the stairs, but one look at Jenny's four inch heels made him reconsider. They arrived at their floor quickly and Gibbs spoke in French to sign in. Then a waiter in a black uniform led them to their table, which had a black lace tablecloth and was lit by a single candle in the middle. Gibbs poured Jenny and him a glass of the champagne in the ice bucket, and raised his glass.

"To us," Gibbs said. Jenny stared into his beautiful blue eyes, and raised her glass to clink with his. She knew he wasn't much for words, but those two simple words made all the difference to her.

"To us," she repeated, and sipped the champagne. Soon though the waiter came back to deliver steak au poivre to both. Jenny smiled at him.

"You remembered."

"Again," Gibbs laughed. They ate in silence, but it was a comfortable silence, enjoyed by both. And once dinner was done, Gibbs took Jenny's hand and led her into the elevator to descend the Eiffel Tower, after she _insisted _that she couldn't bear to eat dessert. Gibbs and Jenny decided to walk back to their hotel after dinner.

"Thank you Jethro," Jenny said, leaning in and giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Of course," Gibbs replied, brushing the hair out of her face and giving her a proper kiss. Suddenly, Jenny felt her stomach lurch, and she heaved over and threw up. Gibbs looked quite surprised.

"Are you alright Jen?" Gibbs asked, concerned. She shrugged.

"I don't know what happened. Let's just get back." Jenny muttered. Gibbs carefully slipped an arm around her waist.

Back at their hotel, Jenny had locked herself in the bathroom. Gibbs was worried. He kept wondering what could be wrong. His mind went to food poisoning immediately, but remembered that the two of them had been to the restaurant before, many, many years ago though. So he knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jen?" he asked quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Jethro," she groaned.

"It's probably not contagious Jen," said Gibbs. He heard the door click, so he opened it. Inside sat a disheveled Jenny.

"Jethro, I'm not sick." Jenny said. Gibbs looked confused. "I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

_ Back at their hotel, Jenny had locked herself in the bathroom. Gibbs was worried. He kept wondering what could be wrong. His mind went to food poisoning immediately, but remembered that the two of them had been to the restaurant before, many, many years ago though. So he knocked on the bathroom door._

_ "Jen?" he asked quietly. "Can I come in?" _

_ "Jethro," she groaned. _

_ "It's probably not contagious Jen," said Gibbs. He heard the door click, so he opened it. Inside sat a disheveled Jenny. _

_ "Jethro, I'm not sick." Jenny said. Gibbs looked confused. "I'm pregnant." _

_**-The Beginning-**_

"Jen…Jen that's incredible!" Gibbs breathed after hearing the good news. Jenny just looked at him.

"I thought that…I thought that it wasn't what you wanted Jethro," said Jenny. Gibbs shook his head rapidly.

"Jen, no! No, no this is great!"

"But Jethro, Shannon and Kelly…" Jenny started.

"That was a lifetime ago Jen. They will always be with me, in here," Gibbs placed his hand over his heart, "But you're my family now…and I want to fully enjoy my time with you, and our child!" Gibbs now took his hand and rested on Jenny's stomach. Jenny's expression of sorrow changed to one of joy. She wrapped her arms carefully around Gibbs' neck and he pulled her into a hug. They sat like that for who knows how long, before resigning to sleep.

_**-The Beginning-**_

The rest of the honeymoon flew by quickly. The couple couldn't get enough of each other and were full of delight with the fact that they were going to have a child together. But either way, they were both ready to head back to DC when the time was done. So when they pulled into the NCIS parking garage the day after they returned, they were glad to see everyone, even if it meant going back to work.

"Gibbs! Director! You're back!" squealed Abby, running to give each of them a big hug. Of course she was eagerly waiting their return.

"Good to have you back boss," DiNozzo said, and it was chorused by Ziva and McGee. After the hug-fest was over, it was back to work once more. DiNozzo revealed that they had just gotten a tip from Homeland Security about a shooting at Quantico, so Gibbs' team headed there almost immediately. Jenny ventured upstairs to her office where she was greeted by Cynthia. Then she shut herself in the privacy of her office, ignoring the stack of paperwork that awaited her, and curled up on her couch. It was going to be one long pregnancy…

**A/N: Alright, sorry it was so short. I really do have writer's block. And the pregnancy will only go on a couple chapters and then she'll have her baby, because I'm not quite sure how to make the pregnancy last nine months worth of chapters! So each chapter will be a few months, but there will be a surprise or two thrown in there! ;-) Haha. Oh, and the baby? What do you think? Boy? Girl? Twins? Triplets? **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright well obviously I have never been pregnant and I have absolutely no experience with it, this is a chapter based on research on , so please forgive me if it's not entirely accurate **

Jenny Shepard could barely tell she was pregnant the first couple weeks. Neither could her husband. And of course, the only other person at NCIS who knew was Cynthia, and she was sworn to secrecy. Gibbs made sure Cynthia was ready for when Jenny began her pregnancy symptoms, as he didn't want her to suffer during her pregnancy. Both Cynthia and Jenny had acetaminophen tablets in their desks for when abdominal pain kicks in. So when it did, they were ready.

_Week 4_

Jenny had just begun her paperwork for the day in her office. She reached for her cup of coffee

and took a sip. The caffeine seemed to go straight to her head. It created a sense of nausea in her body. Jenny leaned back in her chair and moaned.

"Director, are you alright?" Cynthia called. Jenny was sick of everyone treating her like a kid. Just because she was pregnant didn't mean that she couldn't take care of herself. So she ignored her faithful secretary, ignored the sense of nausea waving through her body, and took another mouthful of coffee. Jenny rested her head in her palm. Her doctor was right—she really should cut the caffeine.

_Week 5_

It was morning in the Gibbs/Shepard household. Jenny woke up slowly, lying in bed, without

realizing her lack of company. She sat up gradually, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Jethro…" she grumbled, and stepped out of bed. Immediately she was hit with a wave of nausea, so she ran to the bathroom and promptly threw up. It wasn't that out-of-the-ordinary now for her, and she simply made her way downstairs, where she was greeted by her husband.

"Hey Jen," Gibbs said, standing in front of the oven. Jenny saw that he was frying some eggs in a pan. "I made scrambled eggs for breakfast." Jenny stepped behind him and began to kiss his neck.

"Mmm…" she muttered. "Chocolate."

"You want chocolate on your eggs?" Gibbs asked, incredulous. Jenny nodded eagerly. Gibbs stared at her curiously before going and fishing some chocolate chips out of the cabinet.

_Week 6_

Jenny was lying on the couch in her office, trying to get some sleep. She was absolutely

miserable. She couldn't keep her eyes open to save her soul, but it seemed like every couple minutes, she had an urge to use the bathroom. And she was hungry. Really hungry. She had called Gibbs just a few minutes ago to bring her some food—she had ordered apples, olives, and peanut butter, which thankfully Gibbs was happy to oblige to. The door to her office swung open. Jenny breathed in his scent, which naturally smelt like Old Spice and sawdust. It was normally a pleasant smell to her, but now it seemed a hundred times stronger and ready to hurl. Suddenly she wasn't so hungry anymore…

_Week 7_

Jenny and Gibbs were sitting down to dinner. It was, for the fourth night in a row, spaghetti

with mushrooms. Gibbs was definitely getting tired of eating it, but right now there were very few things that Jenny would eat, and most of them weren't very appetizing. But he gave in to her crazy cravings, just imagining what _he _would do if he had to carry around a baby for nine months…

_Week 8_

Jenny was leaning against the railing above the bullpen, watching her husband's team at work.

She was quite angry; as it was the first time she had to wear different clothes because of bloating in her stomach. She was fatigued, but she had forced herself to get out of her chair and stand up a bit. She was reluctant to do it at first, as any hint of movement recently was giving her a headache. But Jenny had hoped this was different. She stood watching her husband's every move, when suddenly, she ran back to her office, and promptly threw up in her trash can. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea.

_Week 9_

Jenny woke up in the middle of the night with an incredible need to use the bathroom. To top

things off, last night's dinner was starting to pay the price with heart burn. She reached in the cupboard for some medicine before using the bathroom. Her mouth, minus the heartburn, was annoying her, with excess salivation. Jenny had already brushed her teeth twice before she went to bed, but didn't think another could hurt. After brushing her teeth, she used to bathroom once more, (to be safe,) before heading back to bed, hoping she didn't wake her husband.

_Week 10_

As much as she hated it, Jenny had started regularly wearing larger clothes to cover to bloating

in her body. The cramps and cravings were getting worse the farther into the nine months she got. At times, the only thing she could do was curl up on her couch with two asprin, which she seemed to be doing quite a lot nowadays. The only thing that kept her going thought was the promise of maternity leave…

_Week 11/12_

Jenny had gotten an ultrasound recently, and was quite pleased to see the progress in the baby.

It looked like a tiny version of the child she was going to have—arms, legs, even small fingers, toes, and fingernails were visible on the baby! Jenny was ecstatic to see the growth of her precious child, and was surprised to hear, so soon, that the baby she was carrying was a darling baby boy!

**A/N: Don't hate I did my best….I know it probably wasn't the best chapter but I tried. Writing about pregnancies is hard!**


	9. Chapter 9

Paperwork lost its thrill weeks ago. Jenny Shepard was 18 weeks pregnant and sick and tired of sitting around all day in her office. She decided that even though she was pregnant, she shouldn't have to stay cooped up all day. SecNav had found out about the pregnancy a couple weeks ago, and even _he_ was being extra nice to Jenny. She hadn't had a video conference in MTAC in what seemed like forever! So Jenny pooled up her courage and marched down the steps into the bullpen one day when she saw Gibbs and his team gearing up.

"Jethro…" she whined. Gibbs stared at her.

"Jen, not now we have a dead Marine," said Gibbs, motioning for his team to keep moving.

"No Jethro I want to come."

"You want to do fieldwork Jen?" asked Gibbs. She nodded eagerly. "Jenny, are you sure it would be—"

"Jethro come on I'm fine…" begged Jenny. Gibbs thought about it. There were risks that they would be taking by letting the Director of NCIS come on a field assignment. Especially a pregnant one. So of course the obvious answer would be—

"Fine Jen, c'mon!" Gibbs said. Jenny grinned. Gibbs slipped his hand around her waist, feeling for her SIG, which was on her right hip. She took it as an act of romance. Then, leading her to the elevator, he felt the growing bulge on her stomach that was going to be their child. He smiled slightly at his wife as they entered the elevator, and Jenny looked back at him lovingly. Both were excited for the family that they were going to raise together.

_**-The Beginning-**_

At the crime scene, Gibbs had sent Ziva and DiNozzo to talk to any people around. The murder happened at a gas station. It was robbed, trashed, and the only man on duty was Petty Officer Richard Peterson, who was shot at point blank range in the head. Jenny and McGee were photographing the scene. Of course McGee was nervous working with the Director of NCIS, but Jenny and Gibbs told him to forget that she was even of a higher rank then him, because they didn't want anything happening while she was out of the office.

"Director—I mean…Agent Shepard…" said McGee. "Could you, um…photograph over there more?" Jenny turned her head.

"Sorry McGee I didn't mean to be in your way. It's just been a long time since I've been in the field…" said Jenny with a glance to Gibbs, who smirked. They both knew exactly when her last time in the field was….

"_I can't believe this. I'm director less than 24 hours, and I'm back on the street," said Jenny, sitting next to her former partner._

"_Yeah…its great isn't it?" asked Gibbs, smirking._

"_Truth be told, I'd rather be in bed," said Jenny without thinking. Gibbs raises his eyebrows at her. "Sleeping." She said quickly. _

Jenny moved over to the cash register to take pictures of the bloody fingerprints. Ducky was taking care of Peterson's body. She glanced out the window, and saw something.

"Jethro, McGee, I see something outside that looks like another pool of blood," said Jenny. Gibbs nodded at her to go check it out, and sent McGee too. When they got to the site, McGee knelt down and photographed the substance which did indeed look like blood. He pulled out an evidence dish and a cotton swab.

"I'll get this to Abby so she can run it," McGee said to Jenny who nodded. McGee had just swabbed the substance and barely had time to slip the evidence jar in his pocket when the entire gas pump exploded. Jenny and McGee were blown off their feet and landed several feet away. Through the smoke, ashes and fire, Jenny could just make out her husband running for his life over to her. She saw someone else call for an ambulance and that was it before it all turned black.

Gibbs was at the hospital, pacing back and forth in front of the receptionist's desk. He was angry at the doctor's for not giving him a report—his pregnant wife and one of his agents were in critical condition! The only thing he had heard was that they were recently in surgery. Gibbs looked at his watch, and calculated that they should be out by now. And as if on cue, the head doctor stepped out of the ward and into the waiting room.

"Doc…give me something," Gibbs said desperately. The doctor just looked at him.

"Are you family?"

"I am the husband of Jennifer Shepard, and Timothy McGee is one of my agents. Now you damn well better tell me what's going on. My wife is 18 months pregnant!" Gibbs shouted. "Jenny…" he said softly. "Will she make it? What about…what about my son?" The doctor sighed.

"I'm sorry Agent Gibbs. Nothing's for certain."


	10. Chapter 10

_The next day…_

"Doc please. You don't understand!" yelled Gibbs. He was in the lobby at the hospital.

"No I'm sorry Agent Gibbs, I don't think you understand. I can't break protocol 'just this once' just because your wife and unborn child are in critical condition," the doctor said back, getting annoyed. Gibbs opened his mouth to yell at the doctor again when the doors to the lobby flung open and a certain Abby Scuito pranced in.

"Oh my gosh…is Timmy alright? I heard about the accident, I can't believe this has happened! And what about the Director? Please say she's okay! I couldn't bear it if anything happened to either of them! Jenny—Jenny can't die again! Are they going to be okay?" Abby rambled nervously. The doctor widened his eyes at the sight of her in her Goth apparel and, overwhelmed with her rambling and Gibbs' temper, he placed his head in his palm, and waved the two into the ward.

"Room 262 and 263," he muttered. Abby ran to McGee's room, while Gibbs stepped into his wife's room. Lying on the bed was Jenny Shepard. She was still in a coma, and her face was cut and bruised; her arms likewise. Gibbs hurried over to her bedside and pulled up a chair. He slipped his hand into hers and held it.

"Jen, you gotta do this. You gotta pull through. For…us." Gibbs placed a hand carefully on the bump on Jenny's stomach. Then he carefully ran a hand up to her neck and felt her pulse. It was steady. Gibbs was holding on to the fact that she'll make it. He leaned back in his chair and made small circles on her hand with his finger. All of a sudden, he felt Jenny's arm twitch. Gibbs sat straight up in his chair and watched her. Her body seemed to slowly loosen up, and he felt her stirring.

"Jenny…" he whispered. At that, her eyes gently fluttered open.

"Jethro?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah Jen it's me," Gibbs said. He noticed her heart rate speed up. "Stay calm, it's alright."

"Jethro what happened?" she asked.

"You were in an explosion Jen. At the gas station," explained Gibbs.

"The baby Jethro," said Jenny. The only thing going through her mind was Shannon and Kelly. She didn't want the same thing to happen to Gibbs again. She didn't think he could go through that traumatic experience again. It had already taken his whole life to make this much progress.

"You'll both be fine," said Gibbs, hoping he could keep his promise. Before she could say anything else, a doctor and nurse come into the room.

"Agent Gibbs?" one asked. Gibbs nodded. "I'm going to ask you to leave the room please." Gibbs walked out of the room carefully, not taking his eyes off Jenny until he was into the hallway. Then, to wait for an update, he slipped into McGee's hospital room where Abby was sitting.

"Hey Abs," said Gibbs. Abby looked up.

"Gibbs!" she ran and hugged him. "How's the director?"

"Awake," Gibbs said simply. He motioned towards McGee. "How's he doing?" Abby shrugged.

"I've been reading to him and talking to him." Gibbs smiled at that. And as if it was magic, they saw McGee's body shift.

"Timmy!" Abby said. The named person's eyes popped open.

"Hey Abs…uhh hi boss," McGee greeted his two visitors. Then he seemed to get a realization of where he was and what went on. "Boss…the director! I tried to cover her, to block her from the force of the explosion. I'm sorry boss—"

"You did good McGee."

"Thank you boss." McGee said. The doctors from Jenny's room exited the room and came into McGee's room, where they found Gibbs.

"Agent Gibbs, we are pleased to inform you that both Jenny Shepard and her unborn child will survive. We are going to keep her in the hospital for a week or so, just to keep eyes on her." A doctor said. Abby and McGee looked confused.

"I 'spose now would be a good time to tell you that Jen's pregnant?" said Gibbs sheepishly.

**A/N: Probably only three or four chapters left, including the epilogue.**


	11. Chapter 11

It had now been a few days since the accident at the gas station. Jenny and McGee were still in recovery at the hospital. The NCIS team (DiNozzo and Ziva) had been searching for the killer, ready to charge him for the murder of Petty Officer Richard Peterson, and the attempted murder of and NCIS agent _and _the director of NCIS! That was enough to put him away for more than life. Gibbs hadn't left Jenny's side since the accident, until his cell phone began to ring. He swore as he saw Jenny's sleeping body begin to stir, and walked out of the room quietly after opening his phone.

"What?" he barked into the phone.

"Boss, we got 'em." DiNozzo's voice said through the phone. Gibbs immediately perked up. "Michael Anderson. Peterson's father-in-law," said DiNozzo. "Ziva broke him in interrogation and he confessed to everything. He's on the way to Quantico as we speak."

"That's good work DiNozzo," said Gibbs with a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you boss. Anderson will rot in hell for what he did to—" Gibbs hung up. He turned and went back into Jenny's room, where she was wide awake, sitting up in bed.

"Well?" Jenny said. Gibbs grinned and sat on the edge of Jenny's bed.

"We got him Jen." Gibbs said. Jenny smiled at her husband and leaned over to kiss him. Gibbs placed his hands on either side of Jenny's face. When they broke apart for air, Jenny smiled again.

"I love you," she said softly. Gibbs ran his hand through her hair.

"I love you too."

Tony and Ziva had headed straight to the hospital after Michael Anderson was shipped away, as they hadn't been able to visit the injured. They stopped in to see Jenny quickly, and then decided to leave her and Gibbs alone. They stepped into McGee's room to see Abby already there. She squealed and gave both DiNozzo and Ziva a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see ya Probie," DiNozzo said. McGee laughed.

"Thanks Tony." McGee said.

"Yes McGee. I am glad you are alright," Ziva said. McGee thanked her too.

"Now that we are all here," Abby said. "We can start planning Jenny's baby shower!" Abby said excitedly. McGee shot a glare at her. Her face turned red. "Oops…" she giggled. DiNozzo and Ziva looked at each other, and then the other two people.

"TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

**A/N: Three more chapters I believe.**


	12. Chapter 12

Jenny got out of the hospital, as promised, after the week was up. Everyone was grateful to have NCIS's favorite director back, especially Gibbs. And unbeknownst to the expecting couple, Abby Scuito was planning the baby shower…

**-The Beginning-**

"We're gonna miss you at work Jen," Gibbs said. They were in the elevator heading up to the bullpen. It was Jenny's last day on duty until she left for maternity leave. She was about seven and a half months pregnant. Her husband suddenly shut the elevator off. She looked at him inquisitively. Gibbs just smiled at Jenny, pulled her in front of him, and wrapped his arms around her, resting them on her enlarged stomach.

"I thought I would never get to have this moment with you Jen," Gibbs said. "I thought we were never going to get to raise a family together…after Paris. And when I saw you again, in MTAC, I got my hopes up again—"

"As did I," interrupted Jenny.

"Right. Only to have them crushed that day, when I heard the news from California. It was like Paris all over again, except worse, because I knew no matter what you could never be mine. Jenny, I almost want to thank Vance for what he did. Almost. You were alive, and that was the best moment of my life." Gibbs said, staring his sapphires into her emeralds. Jenny cupped her hands around his face and kissed him hard. The kiss was an image of their emotions—joyful, fortunate, sad, reuniting. When they broke apart slowly, he placed another soft kiss on her cheek before flipping the elevator back on. Jenny had no words to describe how much she loved the man that stood in front of her. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to the NCIS bullpen. Both heard an abrupt _POP _and then a feminine voice:

"SURPRISE!" Abby. Jenny and Gibbs stepped out of the elevator, hand and hand, as if they were never going to let go. The bullpen was covered in pink and blue streamers; equally colored balloons littered the ceiling and air, a table in the middle held a bowl of punch and a three tiered cake, with a small object on it which looked suspiciously like a baby. It was Jenny's baby shower. Jenny looked at her husband, and eyebrow cocked. He shook his head rapidly. Neither knew about the plan.

"Thank goodness you're here Gibbs, Director!" said Abby as she ran to give each of them a bone-crushing hug. As she reached Jenny, Gibbs held up a hand.

"Careful…"

"She's fine Jethro," said Jenny kindly as she gave the bubbly Goth a hug.

"I was worried that you guys weren't going to show! I kept trying the elevator to go look for you but it wouldn't…" Abby's attention was drawn to Gibbs and Jenny's slightly swollen lips. "Work…" she finished, trying not to giggle. Jenny and Gibbs just shared a look as they entered deeper into their surprise party.

"Tony provided the cake," Abby said. "Claimed one of his ex-girlfriend's mother-in-laws was a baker. Apparently he got a pretty good deal…And McGee blew up every single one of those balloons!" said Abby proudly, gesturing towards a considerably red-faced Probie. Jenny shot him a kind smile. "Our very own Ziva brought the paper plates and forks!"

"This is wonderful Abs," Jenny said.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Are you going to tell us the sex of the baby?" Abby said, practically yelling from excitement. Jenny noticed that McGee, DiNozzo and Ziva all perked up as she said that.

"It's a boy," Jenny said, with a smile on her face. Abby began to applaud and cheer. She was joined by the other agents, as Jenny began to blush a bit. Gibbs pulled his arm around her waist and smirked at her. She leaned her head on his shoulder looking backwards to give him 'a look.'

"Does he have a name?" wondered Abby, once she decided her hands hurt enough.

"You'll just have to wait to find out," said Jenny. She and Gibbs had already picked out a name for their pride and joy though. The team would only know when he was delivered.

"Fine," pouted Abby. "Time for the games!" Jenny widened her eyes in mock fear at Gibbs. Everyone began to immediately protest. Abby stuck her lip out. Gibbs let go of Jenny for a moment to slip his arm around Abby's shoulders.

"C'mon Abs cheer up. It's a great party. I just don't think Jen's in the mood for games." Gibbs said, trying to be reassuring at the same time.

"Will you play?"

"Maybe later Abs." Gibbs told her. She shrugged.

"Oookay." Gibbs gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before heading back to Jenny. She was watching DiNozzo already dig into the cake. McGee followed, and Ziva finished after shooting a confirming glance at Jenny.

"Go ahead," Jenny laughed. As everyone else stuffed themselves with cake and punch, Jenny and Gibbs slipped out the same way that they had arrived. As much as they enjoyed the effort their co-workers went through for them, the two wanted nothing more than to have some quality time spent just with each other.

**A/N: Ok I keep forgetting to mention to please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes as I do not have a beta and I require solely on Microsoft Word spell check. :-/**


	13. Chapter 13

Just as fast as Jenny Shepard left the hospital after the explosion, she was back in it. About a month after the baby shower at NCIS, Jenny was at home and she felt it begin to happen.

"Jethro!" she called. Her husband had taken off some time at work as it neared 'the time.' Jenny heard him stumbling up the stairs.

"Jen, you alright?"

"Hospital Jethro!" Jenny yelled. Gibbs widened his eyes, and ran to help her get in the car. They got to the hospital in what seemed like record time. With Gibbs' driving regularly, plus the fact that he had a wife in the car that was going to have a baby at any time, it's safe to say they got there in time. Gibbs pulled into the hospital parking lot with a screech of the tires.

"Jethro calm down!" Jenny said with a laugh. "I'll be fine!"

"I just don't want it to hurt that much…" said Gibbs sheepishly. Jenny just looked at him. "I wasn't there for Kelly's birth," Gibbs admitted. "I want to make sure I'm here for everything this time." Jenny gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She linked her arm through his and they made their way into the Emergency Room door. Gibbs checked them in and it was only a matter of time until Jenny's name was called. She walked into a room, and told Gibbs to stay out. He reluctantly agreed and decided to call his team, as they probably would want to know what's happening.

"Hey Abs!" Gibbs said.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed. "We've missed you! It's been crazy here without you and the Director! Tony and Ziva have started some competition on who can annoy the other more, McGee's computer broke and we don't have authorization to buy him a new one until the director gets back, and I've had two people come to me and ask for a job as an assistant! _Two _people Gibbs!"

"Breathe Abby," Gibbs said. "I just am calling to say that Jenny's going to have her baby soon." His eardrums about burst with her scream at that.

"Oh my gosh we'll be right there! I'll tell Tony and Ziva!" Abby said. Gibbs heard her hang up and he slipped his phone back into his pocket with a slight chuckle. Then he decided that as the father, he should be able to be there when she actually gives birth, so he walked into the room.

"Jethro…" he heard Jenny say. The doctor looked at him.

"It's happening sooner than we thought," he said. Gibbs nodded and reached over to hold his wife's hand.

"It'll be alright Jen…"

"Gibbs! Director!" Abby called running into the room. Gibbs was sitting on Jenny's bed, with a small bundle in his hands. Abby was followed by Tony and Ziva. "Is that…" Abby started, lowering her voice and pointing to the blanket-wrapped parcel. Gibbs and Jenny nodded.

"Jonah Jasper Gibbs," whispered Jenny. Abby raised her eyebrows and smiled.

"It's beautiful…" she gasped. Ziva nodded eagerly.

"Congratulations," Ziva said. Tony nodded at his bosses in agreement.

"Can I hold him?" asked Abby. Gibbs nodded. Abby held out her hands and accepted the baby. "He's adorable!" said Abby. Gibbs looked at Jenny who was beaming proudly. He took her hand and squeezed it as their pride and joy was passed around.

**A/N: Sorry a bit short. But there's only the epilogue left I enjoyed writing this story a lot.**


	14. Epilogue: The End of The Beginning

**Epilogue: The End of The Beginning**

"Momma, come on!" Jonah Jasper Gibbs called, barreling down the stairs from his bedroom, a Spiderman backpack slung around his shoulders.

"Calm down champ," Gibbs hollered back to his son, leading his wife out from the kitchen. The met their son near the front door.

"But daddy, Andy told me that he was going to get their _real _early!" Jonah said, holding out his arms out wide to show just how early. Gibbs smiled slightly and shared a smile with Jenny.

"That Ziva…" said Gibbs, talking about her and Tony's son Andrew.

"Well then come on Jethro, we have to get Jonah there _real _early then!" Jenny said, mocking her child. Gibbs held up his hands in mock exasperation.

"Then let's go!" The family got into the car and began to drive to Jonah's first day of kindergarten. The five-year old was bouncing in his car seat in the back of the sedan.

"You know Jethro, we are going to have to look at a new car soon. We'll need more room with the…" Jenny lowered her voice. "New arrival." Jethro instinctively shot a glance at his wife's stomach, which barely had a bulge.

"New arrival?" Jonah questioned from the back seat. Jenny widened her eyes.

"Umm…" she began.

"You're gonna be a big brother Jon," Gibbs said simply. Jonah looked at him.

"How?" Jonah asked, incredulous.

"There's a baby growing in mommy's tummy." Gibbs said to his son. Jonah's eyes grew.

"How did it get there?" wondered Jonah, and expression of awe on his face. Gibbs gave Jenny a look.

"Good question," Gibbs said with a laugh, pulling into the parking lot. Jenny and Gibbs both got out and helped their adrenaline-fueling child out.

"Andy!" he yelled, catching sight of his best friend.

"Be careful!" Jenny called. Then she saw Ziva and Tony beside Andrew and waved them over.

"Shalom Jen," Ziva said. Jenny returned the greeting with a smile as Tony and his former boss greeted each other. Jenny and Gibbs had retired not long after Jonah was born. Gibbs left Tony in charge of the team.

"I still am quite glad the kids are getting along well," Ziva said, looking at the kids playing a few feet away.

"Oh yeah! And there is a baby growing in Mommy's stomach!" Jonah told Andy, with the adults listening.

"Jenny?" Ziva and Tony asked. Jenny smiled sheepishly. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," Jenny said. She knew that this was the life she wanted to be living, enjoying life with her child and unborn child as well. Living life with her husband, and still talking to people from NCIS like she had never left. Life was pretty good…

**A/N: Well there you go. So sad it's over…I loved this story Hope I can come up with an idea for a new story soon….because right now I have no ideas whatsoever. Thanks for the reviews and support, hope you continue reading my stories **


End file.
